narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiryū Uchiha
Shiryū Uchiha (うちは志木, Uchiha Shiryū) is a Former International Criminal hailing from Konohagakure and a member of their Infamous Uchiha Clan and the Current of the Psuedo Bijū Konekō. He is powerful shinobi feared and Renowned around the world for his unique and devastating combat prowness and his Ruthless way of brutally and savagely of dismantling his opponents combining that and his otherwordly power earned him the the name of the and to those that know his real identity . Background Personality Shiryū is shown to be a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He see the people of Konoha as a part of his own family. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful. It was he who first believed that all Shinobi should show true loyalty to each other, and that a Leader must be willing to put his life on the line for his people to set an example for all others this was later shown to be mearly a small part of his creative mask. He has a very jaded and emotionless approach towards the tragedies of war as a way to cope with it, to the point of light-heartedly joking about them, as seen from his cheer at having "squashed the pests" during his mission to Kiri, which further demonstrates his knack for reversing the situations he finds himself in. Beyond his more serious disposition, Shiryū is something of a notorious flirt and playboy. Having an immense interest in beautiful women, he tends to charm his way into their good graces, and attempt to woo them over. Additionally, he isn't above less dignified advances either, as seen in his tendency to focus on the appealing aspects of the ladies around him. Even still, He has his good points in dealing with women as well. Whenever he senses a woman may be in trouble or in need of help, he usually ends up being one of the first, if not the first in general, to come to their assistance. This goes as far as standing up for a lady who he feels may be insulted or emotionally abused. Alongside his womanizing behavior, Shiryū is something of a trouble-maker, often being one who enjoys causing mischeif among his friends and companions. As he is of the exuberant sort, playing games with others, usually at their expense, is quite commonly seen. This usually involves some kind of trick, like knocking out others and assuming their role and position, or coming up with schemes to further his own goals, with a bit of playfulness added in. Usually, due to Shiryū shady habits, he often ends up easily lulling others into a false sense of security, either through taking advantage of their low intelligence, trusting natures, or manipulating their emotions, and will then show his true colors when least expected. Among some of his favorite pastimes is making backdoor deals with others, either for the fun of it, to gain some kind of profit, or even both at once. This can range from selling private information or possessions to others, to making secret plans with comrades to ensure the deal's success. This is such a a common habit of Shiryū, that his allies has often become wary of him whenever he appears to have hatched a new idea. Coupling his love of dark dealings, Shiryū has something of a fondness for gambling. This was most obvious when he expressed how he enjoyed his visit to many casino's along side his father sometime before Attending starting a mossion. Typically, when not busy with his other hobbies or activities, he tends to enjoy making bets out of any competition that comes up. He once tried making a deal with a older woman that if he could best her in a game, that she'd go out with him. Most of the time however, Shiryū tends to gamble money or possessions through more traditional means, such as craps, billiards, card games, or even roulette. Given Shiryū's willingness to hit below the belt at times, he usually finds a way to turn even a lost bet into a victory. Though whether he gets caught doing so or not usually depends on the people he's with at the time. This habit characterizes him so well, much like his other interests, that his friends tend to consider any bets or deals with him to be "deals with the devil, but he rarely shows any hesitation in making low blows when he feels like it. All in all though, given his manipulative skills and unpredictability, people somehow end up forgetting his past transgressions and will continue making bets and deals with him, whether for their own good or not. When caught in the middle of any act, he tends to play dumb. Given his manipulative abilities, He tends to know how to get people to sympathies with him the most, depending on whom he talks to. When flirting with an older woman back in his teenhood for example, he'll usually try to compliment there on her looks to get out of any trouble that may arise. Appearance Shiryū is a relatively fit light-skinned, handsome young man with red eyes with slits in his pupils oppose to the classic onyx eye's of his clan, and orange markings around his eyes, which were with thin eyebrows. He has long spiky, black hair that had a slight grey tint to it that is pulled back with a red cloth in a high ponytail which extended to his mid-back with two centre-parted shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. Amerai is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him and According to many of the older generation, he bares a striking resemblance to his Mother. As a young teen His usual attire consists of a black, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha Clan crest on the back, along with an armoured chest plate and a pair of black pants, black boot like sandals and gloves. Underneath this he wears a white messed, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. He also carried a katana with a diamond shaped hand guard strapped over his back. His casual clothes while relaxing as a teen consisted of a simple long sleeved shirt, black pants and boot like sandals, with a purple silk waist sash with fire like patters on the hem. His attire now consists of a black and red edged full-body suit that covers his entire arms and hand. Above this he wore a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half under a dark purple body Armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, back, neck and waist and on his feet he wears black, calf-high boots. Around his shoulder is a Grey colored cape that is he in place by a simple red cloth. His casual clothes as an adult consists of a simple long, dark blue/black kimono with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back, and a pair of traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals) and a pair of black pants along with on some occasions he wears his cape with it. While under his Allias as Yami he weas an attire similar to the one worn by in with the exception of him wearing fullbodh suit and the armor plates are a matalic gray and the coat being a hooded version wirh no fur as well as the mask being skull shape. Abilities As the Leader of Root and a former internationl criminal, it should be no suprise that Shiryū is overwhelmingly powerful, as he has so much we wishes to protect. He has exhibited senses much more powerful than that of average humans and even some members of the Inuzuka Clan due to his insane traning habbits and has a plethora of powerful techniques at his disposal many of which he him self created or re-created by following his ancestors diary. Shiryū is considered by many of his clan elders to be one of the most gifted members of their clan in history Due to his incrdible mind and powerful Chakra and his ability to brakedown and understand a jutsu at its most basic level. Physical Prowess Phisically Shiryū is known to hold immense raw Strength being able to Punch Through Stone and Steel with ease as well as being able lift object twice his Weight as well as size with little struggle. Another shown of his inceidible Physical Prowess is his imhuman endurance and pain tolorance being able to take incrediable amout of damage with out even fliching or staggering for a long amount of time. Along with his strength Shiryū also had impressive speed and flexibility being able to get close and dodge attacks at a close range. He has shown remarkable speed and agility when running, as well as being able to run through an entire crowd to get to his target without their notice also he can dodge bullets while running and hitting people with the blunt side of his blade as he does so to avoid killing them. He his naturally highly fast and agile, being able to jump atop a building without effort. Taijutsu Taijutsu is without a doubt Shkryū's strongest ability due to strength, Speed and flexiablity. Shiryū is a skilled Hand to Hand Combatant since childhood, possessing notable physical strength, great speed, and remarkable reflexes, with his overall skill in this area matching that of his Mother, Saeko Uchiha at her death. In his adulthood, he was capable of easily disarming a sword-wielding ninjas, before the latter could react and repel another twice his size with a single spinning back kick, onto an oncoming group of shinobi, knocking them all off their feet. Even as a child, People were very impressed with how fast he could move. As an adult, he was able to easily dodge numerious's high-speed attacks, and close range attack. Despite his unimposing appearance, Shiryū is a remarkably powerful combatant, having mastered with absolute knowledge and profiency in all types and styles of Taijutsus, both unarmed and weapons, as well as all their respective techniques. His prowess has been recognized all through-out the world as one of its greatest Taijutsu users. While well-known for his specializing of soft-style forms in combat, Shiryū can demonstrate great destructive power when provoked. In all the fights he has been seen in where he is only using his Hand to Hand Combat, he has yet to take any serious injuries, often stopping just in time to inflict as little harm as possible to his opponent. Kenjutsu During his time with his mother, Shiryū was trained to refine his Swordsmenship, and became a skilled swordsman, the use of kenjutsu has become a major part of his fighting style. With these kenjutsu skills, he was able to incapacitate hundreds of hunters during his training without killing them. His skills with a sword were better shown during his with with Taiga, where he was able to effortlessly outfight and kill multiple of his men, and even deflect their barrage of Kunai's. Shiryū's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the three way battle against Taiga and his brother. His swordsmanship is great enough to contend with long range weapons like multiple arrows, kunai, fireballs. Ninjutsu WIP.. Nature Transformation Due to his knowledge and Unique Chakra Shiryū is able to use many diffrent type of Nature Transformation such as Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release,Lightning Release Wind Release to even Yin Release, Yang Release and even able to combine Natures to create another such as his ability to Create Lava Release throught Fire and Earth release and Crystal Release. Dōjutsu Sharigan WIP.. Chakra Prowess WIP.. Equipment Jakyou Intelligence Shiryū is a Man known for his Intelligence and sharp analytical mind being able to think up strategies and plans on the fly as well as being to to pinpoint a persons weakest point on the body by studying the way the move and interact.